La Piedra
by Chika-Phantom-Li
Summary: -Yo, me he enamor...- ella se acerca y le pone un dedo sobre sus labios. -No digas nada por favor, lo siento Shaoran, pero yo, yo...- ella cierra los ojos y baja la mirada mientras las lagrimas que ella retenía caian de sus ojos, quitandole así el aliento para continuar.
1. Mini OneShot

|*|-|*|-|*|-**La Piedra**.-|*|-|*|-|*|

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, es de CLAMP

* * *

**_Mini One-Shot_**

La mira decidido y demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos le dice -Yo, me he enam...- Las palabras salían de sus labios con una esperanza que muere al ver como ella niega con la cabeza. -Se que tu no crees en el amor, pero aun así quiero q_que seas m...- ella se acerca y le pone un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No digas nada por favor.- le dice sin mirarlo para ocultar las lagrimas que querían salir de sus bellos y confundidos ojos esmeraldas.

-Por favor, escúchame.- le suplica mientras toma sus manos entre las suyas -Me a costado mucho armarme de valor para hacer esto, por favor... solo...- ella levanta la vista encontrándose con una atormentada mirada ámbar, se miran fijamente mientras las lagrimas que ella retenía caian de sus ojos, quitandole así el aliento para continuar.

-Lo siento Shaoran, pero yo, yo... yo solo tengo miedo, no quiero volver a sufrir.- ella cierra los ojos y baja la mirada; siente que no puede seguir frente a el, quiere huir e irse lo mas lejos posible, ¡Ella no quiere tener esos sentimientos! pero no lo puede evitar, no quiere hacerle daño, ni quiere sufrir, es mejor dejar las cosas como están... como_ amigos... _

Con un suspiro el deja sus manos caer para atraerla hacia si y abrazarla. No le gusta vela llorar, pero no se arrepiente de haber mostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos... simplemente se siente triste y decepcionado de que ella no quiera abrir su corazón.

Se quedan en silencio un momento, cada uno con sus pensamientos.

-Tengo una idea, Shao.- Con un suspiro ella levanta la vista encontrando su mirada llena de amor y tristeza, ella le sonríe con intención de demostrarle que no esta triste, que no se preocupe... y con una mirada decidida le propone -De_dejemos que el destino lo decida.- ella había estado recordando todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos desde que lo conoció, como poco a poco le había ayudado a superar sus temores y tristezas. Y estaba segura de que el seria diferente, que la cuidaría y amaría...

Pero primero queria estar segura de que su amor seria verdadero y duradero, no mas corazones rotos, ni lagrimas derramadas, ella sabia que _"El sufrir es parte de la vida",_ que_"La felicidad eterna no existe, solo esos pequeños momentos en que la alcanzamos" _y que_"Si no pudiéramos sentir dolor, no sabríamos que estamos vivos_" sin embargo, no se sentiría en paz con ella misma si no intentaba amar, que siempre se preguntaría ¿Q_ue hubiera pasado si...? _Por eso, y porque ella quería verlo a el feliz, porque le gustaba su sonrisa, sus palabras sinceras, el que estuviera con ella, simplemente...

"Quiero saber que me ama, como yo a el" Por eso había pensado en esto, algo tonto, pero importante...

El la mira confundido mientras ella deshace el abrazo y da unos pasos con dirección al pequeño campo de flores, decide acercarse y ver que es lo que hace, pero antes de llegar a su lado ella se levanta con una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve a correr a su mochila. Suspira y la vuelve a seguir.

-Ya esta.- le dice de la nada.

-¿Que Cerezo?- Le dice con cariño como siempre, ya que a pesar de que ella no quiso escuchar sus sentimientos, fue rechazado... y no quiere que por ello, ella se aleje de el.

Sakura baja la mirada hacia su mano, y el puede ver una piedra, con la extraña pero hermosa forma de un semi-corazón.

-Esta piedra tiene mi nombre escrito con un plumón permanente, por lo que no se borrara al paso del tiempo...- le dice sonrojada y mirándolo fijamente -...para poder decirme lo que quieres, primero debes poner tu nombre del otro lado.- el sonríe y se dispone a tomar la piedra, pero ella retira la mano y niega con la cabeza -Yo, la pondré en algún lugar, tienes que encontrarla.- el la mira confundido y ve como ella empieza a correr, alejándose mas y mas...

||-||-||-||-||- _Un mes después_-||-||-||-||-||

Las horas y los días pasaron para ambos, no actuaban diferente ante nadie, ni entre ellos, pero nada le podía quitar esa tristeza de los ojos al joven serio e inteligente, que había caído en la trampa de cupido. Había intentado hablar de nuevo con Sakura sobre sus sentimientos y ella lo único que había hecho era negar con la cabeza y decirle que buscara la piedra, le había pedido pistas pero ella se negaba.

Confundido, con enojo y tristeza pensaba diariamente "No necesitaba crear este tonto juego, ¿Porque lo hizo? Quizás en realidad no quiere saber nada del amor o de mis sentimientos, quizás simplemente, no me quiere." con un suspiro sale del aula de clases y como si quisieran que no olvidara la dichosa piedra ella va caminando al frente, como iba a encontrar una piedra entre tantas que hay. Si la dejo en la calle o en una montaña de grava, si la dejo en el patio de su casa o en la suya... ¡¿Como iba a saberlo? ... ademas ni que fuese real la película esa de los guantes, el libro y el billete*. Suspira abatido y decide seguir pensando ¡No se rendiría! El quería a Sakura y no le importaba la traba, lo lograría.

-Que cara te cargas primo.- le dice un sonriente Meilin una hora después, el tenia el ceño fruncido y miraba fijamente a la nada, suspira para tranquilizarse y no ahorcar a su querida prima y sigue pensando en la dichosa piedra. Ella lo mira y sonríe, sabia cual era el problema -Ella no es de la chicas que dejan los sentimientos al azar o al destino, ten eso en cuenta.- sin mas se retira sonriente por su buena acción del dia, dejando a un Shaoran en shock, recordando todo desde que la conoció.

...

Sonríe triunfante !Tenia la respuesta! Va a su habitación, toma una pequeña caja, su billetera, y sale corriendo.

Mas tarde saltaba la barda de la casa de Sakura y jadeante se acerca a donde esta ella regando unas flores.

-Acompáñame.- ella se sorprende y sonriente decide seguirlo.

Caminan un par de calles hasta llegar a un parque infantil con un gran pingüino y toman dirección a la fuente, ella lo mira ir, feliz de que el al fin se hubiese dado cuenta.

Shaoran mira como el agua de la fuente sale de adentro hacia afuera y luego se detiene, por lo que tendria poco tiempo y no salir mojado. Se para en el bordo de la fuente y lleva su brazo al centro de esta donde descansa la imagen de dos ángeles enamorados que se abrazan mientras que con una de sus manos, ambos sostienen una rosa... y en medio de la rosa una pequeña piedra con forma de corazón que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado. Sonríe triunfante y baja de la fuente mientras saca el plumón que había estado cargando desde hace un mes.

-Toma.- ella recibe la piedra y mira el nombre de el grabado junto al suyo, no del otro lado como le había dicho. -Quiero que estés siempre a mi lado Sakura. Tu, yo_ yo me he enamorado de ti...- dice sonrojado pero decidido -... y quiero que por favor aceptes mis sentimientos.- la mira sonreír y acercarse, siente su corazón latir al mil por hora hasta que siente unos delgados brazos a su alrededor.

-Me alegra que no lo hayas olvidado.- levanta la mirada, encontrandose con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad y amor.

-Como podría, aquí nos comprometimos...- y sin mas deciden sellar su amor con dulce beso.

_Fin._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Se me acaba de ocurrir junto con otra historia, pero la otra la escribe después XD

Siento que este tan extraña pero ahora tengo limite de tiempo, mi compu murió por la patria y mi hermano no me la presta el tiempo suficiente como para ser un poco mas detallista F/ por ello quizás suba algunas escenas que aclaren un poco la situacion de ambos mas adelante jejeje

Acerca del fic de "Real o Falso" me la ha eliminado Fanfiction U.U el motivo no aparece así que la subiré de nuevo después XD , pero si alguien la alcanzo a leer y cree saber cual fue el problema me ayudaría mucho que me lo dijera ya que a pesar de que no actualizo con frecuencia le tengo cariño a todas las historias que he escrito (o que están en proceso).

*La película de la que habla Shao es: _Serendipity _es de mis películas favoritas! *.*

Sin mas, espero y les haya gustado, ya saben felicitaciones y tomatazos son recibidos ;D

PD: Siento lo del sumary U.U no se me ocurrio nada :S quiza lo cambie

Bye, Bye


	2. Escena 1

|*|-|*|-|*|-**La Piedra**.-|*|-|*|-|*|

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, es de CLAMP

* * *

_Escena 1:** "**_El Compromiso"

-Toma.- con el seño fruncido y sus mejillas sonrojadas el pequeño niño le entrega una flor a la pequeña que llora frente a la fuente.

-Pe_pero las flores son para los que se van a ca_casar.- le contesta la pequeña recordando las parejas del parque y como su papa le regalaba a su mama.

-Tu estas llorando y las niñas bonitas no deben llorar.- le contesta el pequeño mirando hacia otro lado mientras la pequeña dejaba de llorar al ver la flor aun frente a ella. Se sonroja al tomar la flor y la aprieta en su pecho sonriente.

-Entonces tu, ¿Te casaras conmigo?.- le pregunta la pequeña emocionada y feliz, poniendo nervioso al pequeño.

-eh, yo, quizás, amm ya me voy.- contesta queriendo irse lo mas pronto posible y alejarse de la vergüenza que estaba pasando solo por querer ser bueno con la niña triste.

-¡Espera! ¿Como te llamas?-

-Xiao Lang Li.- le responde mientras sale corriendo nuevamente.

-¡Gracias, yo soy Sakura!- le grita al pequeño niño que corre a lo lejos mientras en su tierno corazón guarda la imagen de su nuevo príncipe azul, sin saber que seria el mismo el que le rompería el corazón después y le quitaría las ganas de amar...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Ya se ¡Super corto! pero por ahora creo que así continuare con esta mmm historia, por lo que prácticamente estaré actualizando casi a diario XD o cada 2 días

GRACIAS _Maru-chan1296,_ me alegra que te haya gustado esta loca idea que me salio de un día para otro =D

Sin mas, hasta mañana? quiza XD

Bye, bye


	3. Escena 2

|*|-|*|-|*|-**La Piedra**.-|*|-|*|-|*|

**Disclaimer:**

*Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, es de CLAMP

*La portada esta hecha por imágenes de Internet, acomodadas por mi para la creación de un collage que se adecuara a la historia que escribo sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaración: **Esta escena es después de la anterior.

* * *

_Escena 2:** "**_Una Esperanza Vacia"

-¡Vamos! ¡ Apúrate!- grita la pequeña niña a su hermano mayor.

-El parque no se ira monstruo- ella lo mira con enfado pero lo sigue jalando ¡No le podia decir a su hermano que iba a ver al niño del otro día! su_su prome_prometido, se sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en el niño, lo sentía como su príncipe azul.

Unos momentos mas tarde ella corría en dirección a la fuente con la esperanza de verlo ahí esperándola, pero no había nadie, suspiro desanimada y decidió comprarse un helado con el dinero que le había dado su mama esta mañana mientras le contaba como en un cuento de hadas, como ella y su papa se habían enamorado ¡Ella tendría lo mismo con Xia_Xiao... Shaoran Si, ¡Shaoran!. Ella se lo prometió en ese momento.

Caminando de regreso vio a lo lejos unos niños que jugaban fútbol y lo vio, ahí estaba, salio corriendo mientras tiraba su helado sin darle importancia ¡El estaba ahí!

-¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!- grito el nombre del pequeño para que la viera, de seguro se había cansado de esperarla en la fuente y se había ido a jugar con sus amigos ¡Pero mañana no pasaría!

Cuando el pequeño descubrió que le hablaban a el, volteo a verla y por descuidarse el balón le había golpeado la cabeza.

-¡Auch!- grito mientras caía sentado sobre el duro pavimento.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntaban sus compañeros de juego.

-He, si no se preocupen.- les contesto mientras se levantaba.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!- llego corriendo mientras preocupada se lanzaba a abrazar al extrañado Xiao Lang, quien se preguntaba "¿Quien es esta niña?"

-Jajajajaja- se escucho de pronto por toda la cancha -No sabíamos que tuvieras novia. Y una muy enana.- decían mientras se reían y se burlaban del pequeño, el al verse envuelto en tamaña vergüenza lo único que hizo fue empujar a la pequeña quien callo de senton.

-¡Auch!- El al ver lo que habia hecho fruncio su pequeña frente y le tendio una mano a la pequeña

-Lo siento.-

-Estoy bien.- le constenso sonriendo y el se extraño mas, debería haber llorado o intentado golpearlo.

-Siento llegar tarde.- le dice ella atropelladamente sin mirarlo mientras jugaba con sus deditos y los envolvió el silencio. Ella nerviosa y el sin saber que ocurría. -Yo_yo no se que hacen los novios.- le dijo unos momentos después toda roja del rostro mientras el se alarmaba ¡El NO tenia novia!

-Jajajajaja- escucho de nuevo, los miro mal pero ellos seguían riendo.

-Espera, espera. Soy muy chico para tener novia y menos una niña tan pequeña.- le dijo sin pensarlo mucho, el solo quería terminar con ese embrollo. Pero se dio cuenta de que los lindos ojos de la pequeña se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas y el lo lamento, se veía tan feliz... ¡Pero no quería una novia!

-He, no llores, ten esta piedra, yo no vivo aquí pero seguro cuando sea grande regresare por la piedra porque es importante para mi y así nos volveremos a ver, y si eres muy bonita seras mi novia ¿si?- le dijo un tanto desesperado porque las lagrimas de la pequeña cesaran y le tendió una piedra que había encontrado con forma de corazón que le iba a dar a su mama. "Ya que tendré que buscar otra"

La pequeña tomo la piedra y al ver que era un corazón se puso de nuevo feliz -¿Cuanto tiempo?- le pregunto esperanzada

-mmmm unos 10 años.- dijo pensando en que en ese tiempo a ella se le olvidaría.

-Esta bien ¡Nos vemos!- le contesto sonriendo mientras se echaba a correr, ¡De seguro a esa edad ya podían casarse"

-¿Quien era esa niña Li?- le preguntaron curiosos

-Ni idea, pero no importa no la volveré a ver-

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

pf lo siento, la verdad mi fuente de inspiración tiene poco mas de 2 meses que decidió inspirar a alguien mas U.U y estoy batallando, ademas de que me pelee con mi hermano y adios computadora ¬¬* pero me trague mi orgullo XD

Gracias de nuevo _maru-chan1296_ y a _foryou45_ por sus reviews, de verdad me han salvado de la depresión XD jajaja espero y esta escena les guste, al igual de cualquier otro aventurado ;D

Sin mas, bye bye

PD: Solo quedan de una a tres escenas, aun no lo decido =D


	4. Escena 3

|*|-|*|-|*|-**La Piedra**.-|*|-|*|-|*|

**Disclaimer:**

*Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, es de CLAMP

*La portada esta hecha por imágenes de Internet, acomodadas por mi para la creación de un collage que se adecuara a la historia que escribo sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaración: **Esta escena es después de la anterior.

* * *

_Escena 3:** "**Un Ultimo Suspiro_"

El tiempo, el tiempo, cuantos no darían todo lo que tienen por manejarlo, hacerlo mas lento o mas rápido.

Lanza un suspiro triste, no sabe que hacer "El dijo 10 años, es mucho tiempo..." tiempo que ya ha pasado y ella se sigue aferrando al pasado, a una promesa que hace tiempo debió olvidar "...eramos unos niños, pero yo... en realidad le creí..."una lagrima se desliza por su bello rostro. Hacia un año atrás que el debió volver, una año en que cada tarde visito el parque con una sonrisa que se transformo en una lagrima mas tarde.

Pero no podía seguir así se dijo, ya no era la pequeña niña de 6 años con rostro redondo y ojos risueños. Había cambiado, había hecho todo lo posible por ser siempre la mas bonita como el quieria, pero ahora todo parecía en vano, había rechazado a todos y cada uno de los chicos con los que pudo haber salido y se didico a la escuela, queria ser buena para el, todo su mundo giraba en torno a el...

-Pero ya no mas- se dijo decidida, aun era joven y podia encontrar el amor en otra persona. Camina con lentitud hacia la fuente de los ángeles enamorados, los mira y sonríe pensando en que en algún momento ella también tendrá un amor, da la vuelta decidida a empezar, se acerca al pequeño campo de flores.

-Adiós Xiao Lang Li- dice mientras entierra su tesoro mas preciado hasta hora...

La piedra en forma de corazón.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias de nuevo _foryou45, tommyzombie-chan y __maru-chan1296 _por sus reviews, espero y esta escena les guste, siento la demora pero solo me quedan 2 semanas de clases y ando apurada jejeje

Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme y subire la respectiva escena =D

Sin mas, me despido bye bye

_:D_


	5. Escena 4

|*|-|*|-|*|-**La Piedra**.-|*|-|*|-|*|

**Disclaimer:**

*Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, es de CLAMP.

*La portada esta hecha por imágenes de Internet, _acomodadas por mi_ para la creación de un collage que se adecuara a la historia que escribo, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Escena 4:_ "Una Mirada"

Lanza un suspiro , no podía creer que su prima la hubiese convencido... o algo así.

**Flash Back**

-¡Tienes que aprender Sakura!, como quieres encontrar el amor si no sabes cocinar, ¡Es muy importante!- grito la joven mientras tomaba por los hombros a su prima y la zarandeaba para que entendiera su punto.

-Pe_pero Tomoyo.- intento protestar.

-No Sakura, no te preocupes por nada solo preséntate, ten aquí esta todo.- y sin mas salio corriendo dejando a una muy atontada Sakura que no sabia que había sido eso.

**Fin Flash Back**

"Su prima a veces parecia una loca, pero le estaba agradecida, ahora podía disfrutar de muchas cosas deliciosas" piensa mientras se mete un chocolate a la boca, era lo que había hecho en su clase ese día.

Habían pasado ya 3 años mas desde que decidió empezar a madurar y dejar sus sueños infantiles enterrados. Intento salir con algunos chicos, pero siempre terminaba comparandolo con su supuesto amor, lo habia idealizado tanto...

Cierra los ojos recordandolo, aunque lo intentara no podia negar que cuando lo recordaba sentia mucha ternura por el pequeño, seguro que ahora seria un chico muy guapo, siente su rostro caliente, ¡Como era posible eso! ¡Se supone que lo olvidaría! Pero por mas que quisiera... suspira, mejor pensar en otra cosa.

Toma otro chocolate, realmente deliciosos piensa con una sonrisa mientras abre lo ojos, los cuales quedan segados de repente por un flash.

Escucha una risa mientras intenta que sus ojos vuelvan a ver. Infla sus mejillas de manera infantil y esta lista para reclamarle al sujeto cuando los ve, esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos ambar, el pelo rebelde, la sonrisa ladina...

-No puede ser.-

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_Sari-Natsuki, ____darys04, ____foryou45, __Lily-chan_love, ____tommyzombie-chan, Melody_Lorelei_

GRACIAS por sus reviews, espero y esta escena les guste =D ya que me ha costado mucho trabajo sacarla, no sabia como empezar o como hacer el reencuentro :S pff esta super re-editada pero al final lo logre =D no es de 10 pero mejor a como había empezado XD

Y para disculparme (había dicho que actualizaría casi a diario ¬¬U)...

**~Las Próximas Escenas: **

_*Latidos*_

_*Su Realidad*_

_*Amistad*_

Y FIN.

Bye bye, cualquier duda PREGUNTEN! ;D


End file.
